


Stage Lights

by gayoverlord666



Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, Abuse, Alcohol, Angst and Humor, Cute, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Humor, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Original Character - Freeform, Rapper AU, Smut, kpop, rapper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayoverlord666/pseuds/gayoverlord666
Summary: Minju had a bit too much to drink and wanders into a club in her drunken travels.





	1. A Glass of Merlot

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is really bad lmao!!!

Minju truly didn't mean to get this wasted, but here she was, stumbling about the streets of Hongdae in her intoxicated stupor whilst internally chastising herself for her passionate love of merlot and Bailey's Irish Cream. She'd also been keeping a running count of her clumsy mistakes, so far, she'd only ran into a lamp post a record three times! 

Hongdae's lights seemed too bright for the drunk woman tonight, however, Minju refused to surrender in her quest for seemingly nothing. She continued heading down the endless sidewalks, quickly catching the acrid smell of Seoul's polluted air. Purple lights woke her from her conscious sleepwalking, these certain lights belonged to a club a bit further up the street. In her blurry vision, Minju could only make out the name to be "Bevolvez," (of course, our drunken friend is mistaken, the Hongdae club is called "The Black Revolver," now, the question you should ask yourself is how the fuck did she get "Bevolves" out of that. The answer, of course, lies in a Bailey's Chocolatini). 

Stumbling with her high heels in hand, Minju makes her way into the purple lighted nightclub, ignoring the pride flags on the wall and the fact that "Bevolvez" is filled entirely with women. Promptly, the already wasted woman plops down at the conveniently rainbow bar. 

"Waite-waitress! Can I-uhhmm have a merlot? Do you have cool glasses? Wine glasses are getting quite boring! I want something cool!" She slurs her words, often tripping up, much like her walk to The Black Revolver. (Legend has it she knocked down a total of 48 signs that day.)

Her merlot, unfortunately in a conventional wine glass, finally arrives; Minju downs it promptly whilst ignoring the girl who just sat down next to her.

"Hey cutie," says a feminine voice next to Minju,"I haven't seen you around here before, why are you here?"

"Drinking, of course, it's a fantastic hobby. OOh!," Minju childly gasps, amazed by the stranger's colorful hair, which she is just dying to touch,"Orange is a great color, my favorite fruit too, delicious-"

The fruity stranger can't help but giggle at her rambling,"I'm glad that your favorite fruit is orange, however I politely disagree, pears are the way to go."

Minju feigns anger and swats the girl's hand away from her shoulder. The orange-haired stranger just laughs. 

"Well that's not a nice way to greet someone you've just met! The name's Chaeyoung by the way," Chaeyoung playfully extends her hand, pulling Minju into a formal handshake. 

"Hello orange Chaeyoung, I'm Minju and am a childless wine-mom! And damn are you good looking!" Chaeyoung promptly bursts into laughter at Minju's little confession, while Minju looks somewhat confused.

The odd pairing continue their bar small talk, even exchanging numbers, until Chaeyoung's phone goes off with a familiar dinging sound.

"Fuck! I gotta get ready for my set! Dammit dammit dammit!" Chaeyoung continues to curse under her breath as she bolts out of her seat, "Oh, Minju, it'd be great if you'd stay and watch me, having a pretty girl in the crowd would give me more motivation." With this, Chaeyoung playfully winks at the red-faced (both from alcohol and Chaeyoung's presence) Minju and disappears into the depths of the crowded club, leaving Minju alone at the bar. 

***

The music stops and a light shines on the small stage, and the beautiful orange girl steps on stage brandishing a microphone and a proud attitude. Seeing Chaeyoung's presence alerts Minju, who immediately picks her head up, and stares at the woman on stage. 

A soft beat fills the club, Minju can sense the electricity of excitement in the Black Revolver; people flooded towards the stage, including Minju, just to see Chaeyoung perform. 

The gritty stage lights reflected off of Chaeyoung's jewelry and makeup, making her appear to sparkle, however, that's not why Chaeyoung is practically a star at the Black Revolver. 

"I'm CeeCee, and I'm here to fuck it up!" Chaeyoung spits into the microphone, while Minju internally cringes. 

The crowd is fired up by her words, whilst Minju finds it a bit ridiculous, however, that doesn't stop Minju from being slightly attracted to the orange -haired rapper. 

"Fuck! I never expected you to be a screw-up. You're just outta luck.   
I got short nails for a reason, and I ain't afraid to use em,  
Imma dyke, leather jacket on, like how I can easily turn girls on,  
I can make you breathless, you'll be begging on your knees,  
But I won't be home to clean up the mess, just say please,  
Leather straps, I'll devour you, bitch I'm CeeCee,  
Never-ending raps, soon you'll sue, this was CeeCee,  
And verse one."

Minju was amazed at how easily Chaeyoung, or CeeCee, was able to get the crowd fired up. Though her lyrics were questionable, Chaeyoung's flow could easily beat some of the top idol rappers. However, that could also be Minju's drunk, incredibly horny self talking. 

When Chaeyoung's set finally ended, Minju rushed up to greet the rapper with a proud smile. "Fuck! That was so badass! Did you see the crowd! That was wild! Hell fuckin yea-" 

Chaeyoung just smirked at her, and Minju swore she nearly died.

Well, she just passed out. 

***

Minju woke up with an awful headache, which was expected with a hangover, however, what was not expected was that Minju was definitely not in her own house, nor even her own bed. 

"Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck!" She attempted to jump out of the strange bed, however, was tangled in the plain blue sheets and pathetically tripped. 

The door opened to reveal a tired-looking orange-haired girl in only rilakkuma pajamas,"Damn, you took a hard fall, are you alright Minju?"

Minju was royally fucked, hopefully not literally,"Uhh...orange girl...did we...uhhh fuck last night?"

"Of course not, you fainted at the club last night and because I didn't know where you live, I just brought you back to my place, and don't worry, I slept on the couch," The orange-haired girl leaned against the door, staring at the cocooned form on her bedroom floor.

"Thank the fucking Lord for that! It's not like I have sex with, you know, women, anyway, I just wanted to make sure. Anyways, orang-" 

Orange hair tried to hide her disappointment, but it wasn't something she wasn't used to,"It's Chaeyoung, stupid! Don't you remember me from last night?"

"Last night...fuck, I'm sorry, I just don't remember. Anyway, Chaeyoung, what time is it?" Minju started to collect herself off the floor and unwrap herself from Chaeyoung's sheets. 

"Eh, like eleven, hopefully you don't have anything to do." Minju's face went pale, knowing the being late is not an option at the moment.

"Fuck! I was supposed to meet my boyfriend, I'm sorry I really have to go! Dammit I need to call a cab and get me home..." And with that, Minju exited Chaeyoung's apartment with haste, leaving Chaeyoung alone.

The only things on Chaeyoung's mind were,"Fuck, Minju's cute," and "Fuck, Minju's got a boyfriend."


	2. Cafe Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeehaw

Minju's head was pounding, almost as if it was attempting to escape her skeleton prison. She slumped her head down on the plastic table at the corner cafe, "Jie's Brews."

She glanced down at her watch, a gift from her boyfriend, "Fuck, when is he going to arrive, it's almost 12:15, he said he'd be here at 12!"

One of the cafe workers, almost motherly, embraces the disappointed Minju, "It'll be fine Minju, he'll be here soon, he's always here, one way or another."

But Minju refused to believe her, plastering a fake smile and looking at the waitress with hopeless eyes, "Hwasa, thank you for trying to help, but I don't know what you could do this time. You know what he said after I got drunk that one time..."

The waitress pushes back her cascading black hair, almost sassily, "Minju, baby, you shouldn't have to deal with him. Why do you deal with his bullshit!"

Minju gets up from her hungover stupor, and in frustration, she responds with an air of sourness, "Because I love him Hwasa, I wouldn't expect you to understand."

Hwasa just shrugs and makes her way to the cafe's simple counter, sensing Minju's anger.

The door opens, and a breeze fills the quaint establishment. A man walks in, mask covering his mouth and lower nose, eyebrows furrowed. 

He stares at Minju dead in the eyes, making her shiver when he swiftly lowers his gaze. 

Minju knows, deep down, that her boyfriend was most definitely unhappy with her escapade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol sorry i've been busy


End file.
